


Loveless

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: Cuando Javier besó a Yuzuru por primera vez, supo que esa relación lo llevaría al mismo infierno. Luego, cuando lo besó por segunda vez, supo que no le importaba arder contra el fuego.Esta no es una historia de enamoramiento, es una historia de amor.YUZUVIERJavierxYuzuru





	1. Chapter 1

 

Brian Orser era respetado y aclamado como uno de los mejores entrenadores en el mundo del patinaje artístico. Con una gran carrera deportiva que lo precedía, logró establecer las nuevas promesas.

La prensa hablaba de él, los patinadores y las Federaciones también. Alabando aquel vínculo cálido que parecía tener con sus aprendices. Sin embargo, había secretos dentro de su club. Aquellas situaciones que pasaban entre las paredes y hacían eco en la prensa por lo bajo, pero que nadie se atrevía a hablar en voz alta.

Brian no comprendía todo lo que sucedía, pero el hecho que más le preocupaba era aquel que envolvía a sus dos estrellas en ascenso: Javier Fernández y Yuzuru Hanyu.

Y es que por más que lo meditaba, no sabía exactamente en dónde la relación de sus pupilos había cambiado. Porque a pesar que fuera como un padre para Javier, y un indiscutible maestro para Yuzuru, él tan sólo se convertía en un espectador en la historia que se desarrollaba lentamente en el Cricket Club.

Ambos eran competitivos, Hanyu indiscutiblemente más que Fernández, por lo que los días posteriores a una competencia era un capitulo nuevo para ellos. Pero, aunque Brian Orser los acompañara en todo momento, había detalles que se le escapaba. Sutiles roces de esa basta narración que no llegaba a su comprensión.

Algunas veces Brian Orser se preguntaba en qué momento sus pupilos transitaban de un estado al otro en su amistad. Tracy, sus federaciones y él, los acompañaban constantemente durante la competencia, pero era indiscutido que el agua corría entre sus dedos y los detalles se escabullían entre pequeños secretos. Secretos que se terminaban manifestando en roces, miradas y palabras que acompañaban a una narración que no terminaba de comprender.

Cuando Javier había llegado a Canadá era tan sólo un niño. Uno torpe, lleno de energía y una sonrisa que invitaba a los demás a sumergirse en sus rutinas. Sus saltos eran erráticos y sus movimientos aún bruscos, pero con algo de trabajo y mucha disciplina, habían podido ir tallando el gran patinador que brillaba en sus ojos.

La llegada de Yuzuru fue diferente, porque en efecto, Yuzuru era diferente a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido.

La Federación Japonesa aspiraba en él una leyenda, por lo que fue consentido con cada uno de los cuidados que cualquier atleta pudiera soñar. Su familia no lo dejó, sino que se había mudado a un departamento de Toronto con su madre y con las tradiciones niponas mimetizadas en su piel. Él era callado, determinado y con una pasión que transmitía cada vez que se deslizaba por el hielo.

Javier y Yuzuru eran diferentes, de mundos totalmente opuestos que chocarían en una inevitable rivalidad si ambos deseaban el oro. Brian temió una enemistad en su propio club, siendo cauteloso en los primeros meses. Sin embargo, no pudo estar más equivocado.

Se comunicaban poco y torpemente, no salían a beber o a pasear pero si se había creado un vínculo particular entre esos dos patinadores.

Brian notaba cómo durante las prácticas grupales, Yuzuru reía abiertamente a las ocurrencias de Javier, También, notaba como Javier buscaba hacerlo sonreír cada diez minutos. Mientras que uno estaba en la pista durante su periodo individual, el otro lo miraba desde un costado, atento a sus movimientos y aplaudiendo como su fan cuando terminaba. Se habían vueltos amigos tan rápidamente que Brian se reía cuando Javier tomaba a Yuzuru entre sus brazos y este, tímido le correspondía.

Pensar que esa amistad ayudaría a ambos a impulsarse a un nivel superior había sido una hipótesis acertada. Ambos habían pasado a ganar títulos de gama mundial y sus nombres resonaban con fuerza para las olimpiadas de Sochi.

Pero Orser no olvidaba el fino jugueteo del equilibrio. Porque al igual que aquel palpable sentimiento los había formalizado, podía ser el culpable de despedazarlos.

Durante el Wolrd lo comprobó. Yuzuru derramaba lágrimas mientras sus manos se sostenían con fuerza sobre la espalda de Javier, este, le acariciaba con ternura su rostro, hablándole en un susurro que excluyó al mundo entero de ese momento tan íntimo. Se miraban a los ojos y se abrazaban. Entonces, Brian lo supo y su corazón se oprimió con temor.

Eran amigos, compañeros y confidentes, pero también estaban enamorados.

Brian Orser sabía lo que eso significaba.

Las personas se conocen, las personas aman y las personas odian. Todas las historias que se trazan en este mundo son escritas con sentimientos que impulsan a la sociedad a moverse entre líneas imaginarias. Algunos entraban dentro de aquellos patrones creados por su cultura, nacían, crecían, conocían a alguien del sexo opuesto y luego de un relato de noches fortuitas, llegaban al altar con emotivos discursos y se juraban amor eterno.

Otros, simplemente crecían por los márgenes. Plantando incertidumbres y creando nuevos caminos, murmurando aquellas verdades que algunos se negaban a observar. Pero aunque los conservadores corrieran su cabeza, no podía evitar que siguiera floreciendo. Porque a final de cuentas, el amor no tenía limites, ni tampoco podías cubrirlo con venda en los ojos.

Y Yuzuru definitivamente no podía cubrir lo que anhelaba de su compañero. Javier también lo sabía.

El contacto entre ellos se volvió más contundente, Brian no necesitaba verlos para saber que habían besos fortuitos en los vestuarios, o que los sonrojos de Hanyu tenían la marca de los arrebatos de Fernández. Ellos no querían que se supiera, así que él fingió no saberlo. Tracy se hizo cómplice y cada determinado tiempo, palmeaba la espalda del español en reproches por su dispersión.

¿Pero cuánto podía durar un truco de magia?

No supo exactamente cómo sucedió, pero la mirada de Yuzuru se había oscurecido y toda su dedicación se había centrado en los entrenamientos. Javier pretendió que siguieran igual, pero a penas una semana después, Brian leyó la noticia de Miki Ando.

Los meses posteriores fueron un vaivén. Yuzuru empezó a escribir una nueva leyenda en el patinaje artístico y Javier, se afianzó con la bandera española en los mejores logros. Ambos estaban encontrando su sendero, aunque sus miradas parecían ir en diferentes direcciones.

Fue una noche de invierno, previa a un viaje de la Grand Prix que los vio.

La pista estaba en penumbras, pero en medio Yuzuru estaba sosteniendo las manos de Javier. Estaban hablando y no llegaba a escuchar desde su posición, pero si podía apreciar las lágrimas que caían de los pequeños ojos del menor mientras su nariz se arrugaba, de esa forma que siempre hacía cuando estaba molesto.

Dudó si debía intervenir, o si su papel como entrenador tenía ese límite. Pero no llegó a moverse cuando Javier había atraído a Yuzuru, besándolo con desesperación. Los reclamos del japonés habían sido opacados y le correspondía con una necesidad que hizo que Brian sintiera tristeza.

Tuvo que repetirse a sí mismo, intervenir no era su papel, él no podía cambiar el rumbo de aquella historia turbulenta aunque lo deseada.

Esa noche, con pesar, se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de la pista sin mirar atrás. No fue testigo de las palabras que se habían susurrado ellos entre los besos, ni tampoco, como luego se envolvieron en un suave son y danzaron en la pista en un dueto improvisado.

Porque el hielo era el único espectador de los sentimientos que los sometían.

Desde ese día hubo una brecha difícil de ignorar. Las olimpiadas hacían temblar el suelo ante su cercanía, y la repentina lesión de Yuzuru tan sólo había empeorado los ánimos. Los medios de comunicación atosigaban a todos por la condición física del defensor del titulo, mientras que Javier luchaba contra sus propios fantasmas y el miedo de saber que iba a ser su última temporada.

-Deberías retirarte de la pista.-

-Eso lo dirán los entrenadores, no tú.-

Brian estaba terminando de acomodar el programa para JunHwan cuando el murmullo se elevó ante esa discusión. No tuvo que mirar para saber quiénes eran, pero si se acercó para comprender la situación.

En medio de la pista, Yuzuru estaba con sus brazos cruzados, con aquella mirada desafiante que enmarcaba sus ojos cuando competía. Pero no estaban en un torneo, ni siquiera estaban patinando. Tan sólo se encontraba impuesto en frente de un Javier que arrugaba su ceño. Nadie intervenía, pero todos los aprendices estaban a su alrededor susurrando entre ellos.

-Vale, haz lo que te dé la gana. A final de cuentas te gusta ser el protagonista de los dramas.-

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Javier ocupar aquel tono de voz, acentuando más su irritación al presionar sus labios en una mueca y rodar sus ojos. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por los entrenadores, ni para Yuzuru.

-Brian...- el suave tono de voz de Tracy lo despabiló.

Su mirada se encontró con la de su compañera y asintió. Debía separarlos antes que el problema colapsara.

-Ahora voy.-

Dejó a un costado las carpetas que estaba leyendo e ingresó a la pista con rapidez, pero la boca de Yuzuru había sido más rápida que él.

-Tal vez soy el protagonista porque el resto no son lo suficientemente buenos, ¿no crees?- espetó como si fuera veneno, torciendo sutil una sonrisa. -¿No es aburrido eso?-

-Yuzuru, basta.-

Había llegado tarde, porque el dolor en los ojos de Javier ahora era notorio. Hanyu estaba temblando ligeramente, con los puños contraídos y una respiración profunda. Pretendía sonreír, pero la molestia tensaba cada uno de sus músculos.

Ambos habían notado la presencia del entrenador, pero ninguno lo miraba.

-Déjalo, Brian, al fin dice lo que piensa, ¿no?- contraatacó Javier, torciendo una mueca divertida. -El perfecto, humilde y siempre impecable Hanyu, esto es lo que es.-

-¡Javier!- gritó de inmediato, con reproche en su tono.

Todo se estaba yendo de las manos.

-¿Celoso? Te gustaría hablaran de ti también de esa forma ¿no, Javi?-

El cinismo estaba impregnado en cada una de las palabras, presionando un cuchillo en aquel orgullo herido.

Orser no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada más, porque por la forma en que Fernández se había movido, sabía que estaba a punto de estrellar su puño en el rostro del menor. Por lo que se movió antes, tomando por los hombros a Yuzuru y llevándolo fuera de la pista.

Ninguno dijo nada, dejando que el rumor del público presente se elevara mientras salían del hielo. Brian cruzó su mirada con Tracy que le asintió a su petición muda antes de ir a buscar a Javier. Mientras tanto, Brian llevó a su pupilo a una zona alejada, lejos de la mirada de los curiosos.

Permitiendo que el silencio corriera entre ellos dos, permitiéndose unos segundos para intentar formular las palabras correctas para enfrentar a Hanyu. Pero cuando emitió un suspiro y buscó sus ojos para regañarlo, supo que no tenía nada qué decir. Las lágrimas caían pesadamente sobre las mejillas trigueñas del menor y sus hombros se curvaban ligeramente hacia delante, casi buscando un refugio imaginario para el dolor que estaba presionando su pecho.

-Yuzu...- susurró Brian, porque todos sus miedos ahora estaban manifestados en frente de él.

-Odio... sentir esto.-

Era la primera vez que era sincero con él, la única vez que sus palabras reflejaban las cuchillas que estaban presionando su corazón.

-Lo siento, Yuzu...-

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como su hombro se empapaba por las lágrimas y las pequeñas manos del japonés se aferraban a él. Sus palabras no traerían ningún alivio, ni podría solucionarlo. Pero podía dejarlo desahogarse mientras que Yuzuru enfrentaba la realidad de un amor duro y cruel.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Nota de autora:**

**Aclaración: Hay hechos que no corresponden a la cronología exacta de la realidad. Fueron modificados para este fanfics.**

Me dije que no haría otra historia YuzuVier hasta que tuviera Sayounara Hitori entera, pero bueno, aquí estoy (?). En parte porque siento que esa historia se me fue de las manos y podría haberlo hecho como hice esta... Así que si encuentran ciertas similitudes, es por eso, esta historia es el resumen de Sayounara Hitori en tres capítulos.

Comenten, opinen y díganme qué les parece. En algunos días más subiré la continuación <3 Además, ¿están emocionadas como yo? ¡Ya empezó la temporada! Estoy enamorada de Otonal y apenas va una vez que lo vi. TT TT

Me contengo el fangirleo o la nota será más larga que el capitulo. ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Sayounara Bye Bye

 

 


	2. Parte II

La primera vez que Javier Fernández vio a Yuzuru Hanyu, pensó que su sonrisa era bonita. Y es que el niño tenía una forma particular de curvar sus delgados labios, arrugando su pequeña nariz hasta conseguir que sus ojos rasgados se volvieran aún más pequeños, consiguiendo un gesto adorable. Pero si se ponía a pensarlo detalladamente, todo en aquel pequeño japonés dictaba ternura. Bastó tan sólo unos minutos de hablar con él para entender que tampoco era cuestión de apariencia, Yuzuru era sin duda alguien ingenuo y sutil.

Pero también, aquella primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron, había sido en competencia. Por lo que comprendió que no era alguien que debía subestimar.

La segunda vez que se encontró con la adorable sonrisa nipona fue el comenzó su historia. Una que se tiñó rápidamente de una amistad que tambaleaba entre un vínculo amistoso y una rivalidad destructiva. Con dos personalidades fuertes, que aunque se tomaran la mano en silencio, buscaban superar al otro.

Javier hoy encontraba divertida la situación, pero cuando su entrenador le había planteado la posibilidad de que Hanyu fuera a Canadá había sido una sorpresa. Aún así, en tan sólo unas semanas, el niño de linda sonrisa era una realidad en el Cricket Club.

Yuzuru Hanyu se convirtió en un favorito en poco tiempo, en un prodigio que con facilidad se instaló entre la protección de grandes como Plushenko, Weir y Lambiel. Consiguiendo que las miradas se centraran en él, muchos con admiración y otros con cierto recelo.

Javier lo sabía, lo veía en la mirada de Patrick Chan y sabía, que dentro de él también empezaba crecer esos sentimientos que mezclaban los celos y la competitividad.

De la mano de Orser, el nombre Javier Fernández empezó a escribir historia en el patinaje español, pero a su vez, Hanyu se imponía con fuerza a nivel mundial. Obteniendo a sus cortos diecinueve años el tan preciado oro olímpico, mientras que él, debía contener sus lágrimas al derrapar en sus errores y quedarse fuera del podio.

El dolor, la decepción, la impotencia y el enojo contra sus propias acciones lo estaba carcomiendo el pecho. Llegando a un punto donde no deseaba ver a su familia, tan sólo llorar en lo más remoto del vestuario. Pero fue esa tarde, después de la entrega de medallas en Sochi, que se percató que los sentimientos que poseía Yuzuru hacia su persona no correspondían a una amistad. Lo comprendió cuando el más joven se acercó a él y secó sus lágrimas, envolviéndolo en una calidez que acunó su corazón herido.

La transición de los siguientes años se convirtió en una montaña rusa de emociones. Pero todo se derrumbó una noche de invierno. Ese día Orser les indicó que debía retirarse y que ellos dos terminaran los entrenamientos pactados. Como un niño pequeño y con las mejillas enrojecidas, Yuzuru le había pedido que se quedaran un rato. Que no había nadie en el recinto y podían aprovechar el hielo para divertirse, ¿y cuándo Javier había tenido el impulso de negarle algo?

La nieve caía insistentemente afuera, pero Javier y Yuzuru se habían distraído en un torpe juego que mezclaba la danza y las acciones traviesas de ambos sobre el hielo. Fue un roce el que comenzó todo, una mano de las manos Javier rozando acariciado la curva que comprendía la cintura del japonés, luego, fue un abrazo que fue correspondido que ninguno quería romper.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado en silencio y por un momento la razón había escapado de sus dedos. Se besaron en un suave tacto al principio, algo tímido y delicado, separándose apenas unos instantes después. Pero luego, sus ojos hablaron en silencio y se volvieron a besar con mayor intensidad, impregnando su boca del suave calor que desprendía el otro y el placer que les ofrecía sus lenguas al encontrarse.

No lo hablaron, no se atrevían a enfrentar la realidad que había empezado a caer pesadamente sobre ellos. Pero Javier comprendía que sus sentimientos eran tan abrumadores que no podía separar sus manos de él. Yuzuru por su parte, no podía dejar de mirarlo y susurrar su nombre entre torpes besos en el vestuario desierto.

Era un camino sin retorno, directo a un acantilado que los terminaría por destruir, pero eso no evito que después del campeonato del Mundo en Shangai la puerta fuera cerrada con llave y Javier conociera la voz de Yuzuru gimiendo su nombre.

Hicieron el amor a testigo de la noche y al amanecer, pero no hubo palabras de cariños dichas. Sino que utilizaron sus cuerpos para hablar en silencio. Se amaron en cada beso, en cada mordida y en cada embestida, con los dedos de Yuzuru marcado la fuerte espalda del español, mientras que este, mordía su cuello con ese anhelo incontrolable de tenerlo. No hubo promesas, ni juramentos, tan sólo unas lágrimas cayendo cuando se marcharon y volvieron a tomar caminos diferentes. Javier con Miki Ando y Yuzuru con la soledad de sus sueños.

Después de haber conocido el paraíso entre sus dedos, era difícil que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar. No hubo ruptura porque jamás hubo nada entre ellos dos. Las palabras de amor que deseaba susurrarle al oído a Yuzuru eran expresados a Miki, luego, a Marina.

Yuzuru cada día extendía más sus alas para elevarse, mientras que el cuerpo a Javier cada día le pesaba más. La sombra de su retiro empezaba a presionar sobre sus hombros mientras que veía cómo se avecinaba los próximos juegos Olímpicos en la imponente Corea del Sur.

El destino estaba dispuesto a presionar sus nervios de una forma tentadora, porque luego de haber quedado eliminado de la final de la Grand Prix, Yuzuru se había lesionado, obligándolo a retirarse para poder afrontar los juegos en unos meses más.

Pero lejos de las competencias, su relación amistosa parecía ir en marcha, con un silencio inquietante que apenas podía sobrellevar las propias decepciones. Javier sabía que el píe de Yuzuru podía arrebatarle todo lo que había luchado por esos años, pero el joven japonés era testarudo y reacio a retroceder.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo admiraba y le enojaba eso de él.

Javier emitió un corto suspiro mientras terminaba de atarse los patines al costado de la pista, escuchando cómo el murmullo de dos estudiantes llegaban hasta él.

—¿Notaste que el que estaba con Hanyu hace rato era Nathan Chen?—

La mención del estadounidense había capturado por completo su atención, ¿qué hacía él en el club?

Sin levantar su cabeza, pasando los cordones algo más lento mientras escuchaba aquellas dos junior conversar.

—Si, pensé que se llevaban mal pero Hanyu estaba sonriendo con él. Escuché por Bren que Chen vino a verlo porque está preocupado por su salud.—

El estómago de Javier se comprimió, presionando fuertemente sus dedos. No, él no podía sentirse de esa forma. Porque era una idiotez el hacerlo.

—¿En serio? Y todos creyendo que no se soportan...—

—Creo que simplemente Chen no sabe cómo mostrarse con Hanyu, pero por esa mirada dudo que lo que sintiera sea enemistad...—

Había escuchado demasiado, se levantó de su sitio y patinó al hielo. Sabía que por rutina tenía unos quince minutos para calentar antes de comenzar la sesión con Brian, pero en su mente solamente podía repetirse aquella frase. Mirando de reojo a Yuzuru mientras que este estaba dando vueltas con una pequeña mueca de tranquilidad en sus facciones.

¿Así se sentían los celos? ¿Así se sentía Yuzuru cada vez que lo veía con Marina?

Lo dudaba.

No supo muy bien cómo comenzó todo, había pasado muy cerca de él y Yuzuru había retrocedido trastabillándose y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Su intensión no había sido el hablarle con fuerza en su tono cuando se acercó a ayudarle a pararse, tan sólo pretendía advertirle sobre su distracción, pero cuando el más joven se había defendido, supo que había sido atacante.

Aún así, su lengua no se midió en ningún momento y las palabras crueles se dispararon una tras otra, consiguiendo que aquellos ojos que alguna vez lo hubieran visto con anhelo se llenaran de lágrimas de frustración cuando Yuzuru abandonó el hielo.

Le dolió respirar y apenas unos minutos después fue detrás de él. Sus cuchillas tocaron el suelo y no le importó, sabiendo que no podía soportar la culpa. Pero cuando había llegado fue testigo de cómo el campeón olímpico lloraba amargamente entre los brazos de su entrenador.

Yuzuru no lo notó, pero Brian Orser si. Encontrando la mirada con la de su pupilo. Pensó que lo regañaría, que tal vez lo haría disculparse, pero el canadiense tan sólo negó con su cabeza hacia él. No era el momento.

Javier comprendió que esa historia no tenía un final feliz. Porque desde que habían empezado a entrelazar una trama entre ellos dos jamás habían sido sinceros. Se retiró con los puños contraídos y el corazón doliendo en cada palpitar.

El reloj empezó a correr a partir de allí, las próximas semanas habían sido consumidas por la preparación física y mental de cada uno en forma individual. Cuando fueron conscientes del paso del tiempo, ya habían llegado a Corea del Sur.

Yuzuru no volvió a verlo directo a los ojos, Javier no volvió a buscarlo.

Vivir el final de su carrera competitiva y la emoción de patinar en su máxima facultad llevó a Javier a las lágrimas una vez terminó el Quijote de la Mancha. Recibiendo aquel abrazo de Brian cuando salió. Al fin, después de años de lucha y de dolor, al fin podría llevar una medalla olímpica a casa.

Pero aunque su mente ya estaba deslumbrada de la emoción, no se esperaba encontrarse con él apenas hubiera ingresado a la zona de descanso.

Yuzuru lloraba y cualquier rencor quedó sepultado cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Porque a final de cuentas así era él, derrumbaba todas sus barreras.

Sus brazos se ajustaron a su cuello y sintió el suave aliento de su voz susurrar por él. Javier sonrió con tristeza, porque sus corazones aún latían al mismo ritmo.

—Lo lograste... lo lograste.— le susurraba con anhelo contra su oído.

Javier tan sólo pudo abrazarlo más.

—Tú también... te dije que eres un campeón, mi campeón.—

Sabía que las cámaras estaban enfocadas en ellos dos, por lo que cada susurro era impreso en la intimidad que sólo Yuzuru pudiera escuchar. Sus ojos se habían encontrado brevemente, hablando más de los que sus labios alguna vez pudieran expresar.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti...—

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus pequeños ojos, consiguiendo que Javier le limpiara con cuidado y lo presionara más contra su cuerpo.

Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, los reporteros y el mundo entero anhelaban verlos. Pero esa noche deseaba que sólo fuera de ellos dos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Dije que iba a actualizar esto una vez hubiera terminado el Proyecto de 31 días, pero tuve graves problemas y antes de seguir con los one shot, decidí publicar esto.

Este modesto fic tuvo muchísimo amor, intentaré aprender de las críticas y lamento si es que le es incomodo mi forma de escribir. Procuraré mejorar.

No tengo mucho más que agregar, así que gracias una vez más y prometo que pronto estaré con el final de esta historia.

¡Saludos!


End file.
